


A Little Black Book

by Hawkflight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erotica, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Referenced Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small and wrapped in leather, filled with black ink. It looks so innocent and yet it's the source of so much trouble. Sequel to Origin Clash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because my muse demanded it.
> 
> Warning for: explicit sexual content, seriously.

_A pair of lips, pressing against his own. Jean's lips. That knowledge sent a small thrill through him as his lips parted of their own accord. His tongue brushing against those lips just before they vanished and all he could hear was shouts from the other cadets._

_Most yelling at Jean to run faster from a 'bitch' - their chosen name in that moment for Mikasa - as well as laughter as everyone else watched Mikasa chase Jean from the room and into the hallway._

_They followed the spectacle as he sat there in his seat, pressing a finger to his lips in a next to empty classroom._

He had been unable to get the memory of Jean's lips on his out of his mind for more than a few minutes since that day. Since Jean had tripped forward and somehow managed to kiss him; he knew it hadn't been intentional though, and that made a small - very small - pang tear through his heart.

Eren bit his lip when he felt a familiar hardness between his thighs that had been present for the past few nights. He clenched his legs tighter, willing it to go away, but he always got hard whenever his mind turned to Jean lately. It was annoying - frustrating - that that irritable bastard could effect him so much.

To make matters worse Jean slept in the bed right above his own and unlike his own bed Jean's didn't creak at night. Clearly the other boy hadn't been effected so much by their kiss in the lecture hall. He slept like a damn baby.

He wished Mikasa had managed to give him more than one punch before Jean had - apparently - scrambled up a tree to escape her rage.

Just as the thought filtered through his mind he felt another pang, this time one of guilt. He remembered seeing the nasty bruise Jean had gotten from that one punch that very night, how he had wanted to go over and not only apologize for Mikasa, but also get some ice to keep the swelling down, make sure he kept the limb raised so it would heal faster. He had wanted to help him recover from the unwarranted attack on his person.

To press his fingers into the skin of Jean's thigh and massage the area around the bruise. To...

His cheeks grew warm as his mind wandered exactly to the sort of place he didn't want it. Eren shook his head firmly, trying to banish the thought, but it continued to pester him. His penis felt even harder - if that was even possible.

He clamped his mouth around his hand to muffle the whimper as it escaped his throat, soon followed by a groan of frustration. Why did his mind have to torment him? For that matter; why did his body have to respond to his thoughts like this? How was he suppose to make it just _stop_?

Eren must have kept his mouth clamped around his hand for a full minute before reaching over his bed to fumble through a pack of his belongings. He drew out a small black book trapped between his fingers, along with a pen and rolled onto his stomach as he opened it to the first page.

The scratching of his pen on paper was the only noise in the barracks, except for the occasional snore from one of his companions, as he wrote the thought tormenting him onto the paper, sighing in relief when it was finally gone.

_~ J ~_

"Eren!" When he didn't hear his own name shouted back at him within the second Jean frowned, walking into the barracks. "Where the hell is that lunatic?"

The empty room didn't answer him, but he couldn't go back after only searching for the fellow cadet for only a minute. Not when Shadis had snapped at him to find Eren before the cadets began running through the forest as part of their endurance training. He suspected it would have to start without Eren though, and that he would be running with the idiot to catch up with everyone else when he did find him.

Why was he stuck with this task anyway? Jean sighed, a hand resting against his cheek as he surveyed the room, trying to figure out where else he might find Eren.

Oh, right. He had gotten paired with Connie for some hand-to-hand combat practice - something the idiot didn't take seriously, to the  _absolute_ maximum of not taking something seriously - and had gotten the blame for not doing the correct exercise. That was of course assuming Connie was demonstrating any of the exercises at the time while Jean had done his best to work with what he was given; which hadn't been enough evidently.

"Eren?" he repeated, figuring he would try one last time before moving on to the next place he would need to check. Jean paused in the doorway though when he noticed a lump in Eren's mattress. It wasn't large enough to be the person he was looking for, but without anyone else in the room it stuck out.

After checking no one was in the hall Jean walked back into the room, pushing the mattress up so he could retrieve the item that had been hidden beneath it. He couldn't stop from grinning when he saw it was a little black book. So Eren kept a journal? A chuckle escaped him at the thought and he sat down on the mattress he had just moved, flipping the book open to it's first page and began reading.

_His fingers worked over the skin expertly, dragging a moan from the other man as he rubbed at his thighs. Glorious thighs, wound tight with muscle, thick. He leaned forward to bite into the flesh, humming in delight when the man let out a shout,_

_"Eren!"_

_He quickly let go of the flesh to press a kiss to the skin in apology - a fake apology - before the man could shove him away from his thighs. A mutter came from above him, as the man was clearly not fooled, but let it go. He continue to massage the thigh for awhile longer, before he moved one hand further up the skin, down along the inner thigh to wrap it around the man's cock._

_A cursed gasp broke through the air and he grinned as he began to move his hand up and down the shaft. He manuvered himself so he was between those legs, those thighs; and looked up to meet Jean's eyes as he leaned forward to take the head of his penis into his mouth, sucking at the warm flesh._

Jean blinked, the laughter dying in his throat at having not found a journal, but a book of personally written  _erotica_  of all things. And the man Eren was doing all this to wasn't just some mysterious person, but it was  _him_.

His mouth suddenly felt dry, his pants and the gear he wore too constraining.

Eren was having sexual fantasies about him. When had this started? Before or after that kiss? Which he still completely blamed on Armin, not that the blonde kid seemed to mind. To be honest though, he wasn't quite as mad about it as he pretended to be.

He had been thinking of what it would feel like to kiss that suicidal maniac again and a few other things. Not to mention the image that was drawn for him right in front of his eyes; now he was likely to start thinking about Eren on his knees, pleasuring him... and being a little rascal about it.

A groan slipped past his lips at the image and he forced himself to close the book for now. He could find it again and look through Eren's other fantasies later. Jean placed the book back under the mattress before walking out of the room, making his way toward the showers.

Eren could remain lost for a few more minutes as he took care of his own problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Race to the finish line?

Jean stares down at the blank line in front of him, tapping his pencil on the wood railing next to him as he tries to think. The question presented to him on the review sheet is simple - ridiculously so even - but... he's having a hard time focusing.

Especially after reading Eren's latest entry in his 'diary.'

It would seem his bunk-mate below hadn't realized anyone had found it, and although Jean had found it amusing at first, now... Well, now, he would take a quick peek inside when no one was around to see what the maniac's newest fantasy about him was. His writing had hardly gotten better, in fact, it seemed worse at times, but he was positive it had to do with how fast Eren would write these fantasies out; as if it was as much a plague on his mind as it was on Jean's.

He had woken up in the middle of the night to hear the scratching of a pencil on paper once before. And with that scratching had come a heavy panting, an occasional groan slipping from the boy's mouth. If he hadn't known better he would have thought someone was _fucking_ Eren beneath him; and being extremely quiet about it.

That same night he had been biting on his fist, just thinking of all the possible scenarios Eren could be writing about with _him_ in it right then. He had slipped his hand into his pants, grabbing a hold of his cock, pumping the rapidly hardening flesh as quietly as possible. Thankfully, his bed didn't squeak unless he moved his whole body at once; like when he was getting in or out of bed. Jean had managed to make himself cum before Eren stopped writing, muffling his voice with his hand. In normal circumstances it wouldn't have been enough, but with Eren panting below him... well, the boy had obviously been too preoccupied to notice the moan above him.

Perhaps he should stop trying to answer the review questions for now and go seek sanctuary in the shower. Where he could let his mind wander and get rid of anything else that might distract him from his work. He would be damned if he let Eren of all people bring his scores down.

Of course, that wouldn't really resolve the issue. He would find himself like this again; just like Eren if all those journal entries were any clue. That maniac couldn't possibly just be writing them at night. Not when there were more fantasies in there than days the passed since that incident.

Jean sighed softly, reaching a hand down to touch at his thigh. The bruise was almost gone now, but every once and awhile he would feel a phantom pain there from where Mikasa had struck him.

Had Eren really wanted to do that first act written in that little black book? If he did, Jean wouldn't stop him. "Hmm." Well, he would probably stop the little fuck from biting him there if he tried. As for everything else, though...

He had to suppress a groan. At this rate he really would need to run off to the showers before anyone noticed his arousal. Except Eren... if he knew where he was he could likely make the suicidal maniac bounce on his cock until he was spent.

Just what sort of face would Eren make if he fucked him? His tongue ran along his lips unconsciously as the new thought flooded his mind. Just before he cursed in his mind as to not draw any attention to himself.

This was getting ridiculous.

Jean quickly wrote the answer to the question down on the sheet as he managed to tear his thoughts away from Eren for a second. Until it went right back to his lower bunk-mate.

He knew about the book. Should he just tell Eren that? So that neither of them had to do this odd little dance around each other whenever they happened to be alone. Or stop another awkward silence from descending when they saw each other - even if they were training. Then maybe there would be no fantasies anymore, or rather those fantasies would become real.

Jean set his pencil down with a sigh, swinging his legs over the railing of the bed so he could go and look for the maniac.

_~ E ~_

He takes a step back after finishing with putting the rest of the equipment they had used today for training. Mikasa had offered to help him, but he had waved off her offer, telling her she had that review sheet to work on and that he could handle it himself. Not that he had even started on his own sheet. Mainly because he had been here, carrying equipment in and out of the doorway to stack against the wall.

Eren let out a huff as he felt a drop of sweat run down the back of his neck-

To be flicked off by a finger a moment later. "That's disgusting. Why haven't you gone and taken a shower yet?"

He could instantly feel his cheeks burn, but he wasn't sure if it was from that comment or because it was Jean that had spoken up from behind him. Eren turned around quickly to face him, trying to pass off the blush on his face as coming from anger at the other cadet.

But before he could speak Jean leaned forward, making his own mouth open and close indecisively. "I know." Jean's breath ran along his cheek when he spoke, as there were only a few inches of space between their faces now.

"Know what?" Eren asked as he wondered if the blush would be less noticeable if he stepped back into the shadows. He certainly wasn't thinking of using those shadows as a cover to get Jean even closer and out of sight of anyone that might pass by the doorway. Nope, not even a little bit.

Jean seemed to consider the question before taking one step forward, so he was even closer to Eren, their lips perhaps a centimeter apart. Lips he had dreamed of having on his own again every other night. When he wasn't thinking of all the other places he would like his own lips to be on Jean. "That you've been thinking of me."

A lump had formed in his throat at those words. Just because he had been thinking of Jean just now didn't mean anything. And why did he sound so convinced that it was the truth? "You're full of yourself," Eren snapped. "What makes you think I ever thought about you?"

Jean actually blinked, taking a step back and Eren nearly sighed in relief. Now maybe he could get this blush to go away before he stepped outside. Until Jean's lips curled up into a grin a second later. "Just a hunch."

"Huh?" Why did he sound so damn cocky? And why was he suddenly coming up and talking to him? They had avoided each other as much as physically possible since... "Damn," Eren muttered, quietly so that Jean wouldn't hear. He could feel his cheeks burning once again.

Jean chuckled though, so he must have heard him anyway. "Well then, I'm going back to our rooms." Jean turned and walked to the door, stopping short to glance back at Eren with a smirk in place. "See you there." Jean raised his hand in a little wave before stepping around the corner and out of his sight.

Eren stared at the empty space for a second. The barracks? Why would he be going there? Why did he specifically mention going there? And what did he mean, 'see you there?' Like he completely expected Eren to go after him. Wait.

 _Wait._ No, _no_ _way_.

"Jean," Eren hissed, fingers clenching into fists at his sides as he speed walked through the door, turning quickly and dashing forward at a sprint to catch up with the bastard. "Where are you going?"

"I told you. The barracks. Is that a problem?" Jean gave him a side glance and Eren nearly felt his blood run cold.

He couldn't possibly know about it. Could he? His... his... "Why are you going there at this time of day?"

"Since when did I need an excuse to go the barracks?"

"But-"

"What are you getting all winded up about? It's not that big a deal is it? Or are you trying to hide something from me?"

Eren almost stopped dead in his tracks. Could he really know? About... all those things. Oh, Maria. Everything he had ever written seemed to come slamming back into his mind to torment him again. Oh, no. Oh, _fuck_ no. Eren resumed a brisk pace to keep up with Jean as he entered the barracks, but now Jean was walking faster, heading straight to the room they shared; and from the doorway he could see Jean going straight to his bed...

"What are you doing?" he shouted, unable to do anything but just stand there in the doorway as Jean bent down and raised his mattress - his fucking mattress - and pulled out a little black book. _His_ little black book. Just when... what? How?

Jean didn't answer though, just flipped the book open as Eren's mind continued to race; and then he began _reading_ , "The flesh was hot, pulsing beneath my hand. As I brought my face closer his penis twitched in anticipation-"

The words stopped as soon as his body collided with Jean's. "Shut up! Shut up!" Eren shoved the book out of Jean's hands as he stared down at the rather startled man beneath him. He couldn't let himself enjoy the fact that he had actually surprised Jean in that moment or that he was now sitting on top of the object of his desires. No. His head twisted quickly to look behind him at the doorway.

Had anyone heard that? He hoped not. It was bad enough that Jean had somehow found his book. He didn't know what he would do if someone had just heard that little excerpt just now.

His breath was coming fast as he waited to hear footsteps, a giggle, _something_. Damn it. Why had Jean-

He felt a hand resting against each of his flaming cheeks, pulling his head away from the door and back towards Jean. A moment later he could feel lips on his own as he stared down at Jean, who had closed his eyes as he kissed him.

_W-what?_

Jean's lips parted briefly from his own. "I want you too," he breathed out before pressing those lips back to his own.

Eren sunk into the kiss, remembering the last time their lips had met. So brief, but now he could draw it out for much longer.


End file.
